


olfactophilia

by orphan_account



Series: Reader Inserts [6]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen, Multi, Reader-Insert, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the reader is definitely going to do laundry when they get home tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	olfactophilia

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say, I give the public what they want.

You always knew he was more sensitive to smell than others, but you had seriously never expected that to be such a distraction at work. Then again, you'd never expected to still have a crush on a guy you'd only known in college. Still, when Matt leaned over you to pick up a file and his nose fell to your shoulder, you couldn't help but absolutely melt when he breathed in and (if your ears were not decieving you) made an extremely soft "mmm" noise. His mouth was practically at your ear and before you could stop yourself you were thinking about what it would feel like to have him trailing kisses down your neck. You blushed, and as if reacting to the change in temperature around you, Matt snapped back up to standing and cleared his throat.

"Sorry. Your detergent."

You laughed awkwardly, knowing all too well why it felt about a thousand degrees too hot in the office suddenly.

"It's new, isn't it?" He asked, trying to play it off as if sniffing people's clothing was one of the most natural things in the world.

"Yeah." You replied, breath still caught in your throat. 

Matt laughed softly, toying with the file in his hands. You had no doubt you would have stayed, suspended in awkward sexual tension, for a long time had Karen not interrupted with coffee and news articles to go over.

"Are you alright?" She asked you, and you cleared your throat, straigtening up.

"Yeah, fine." You said, your voice still a little tense.

Karen sat down across from you and settled in. Matt quickly followed suit, sitting between you.

"Ah. Could you pull up the police report, [Y/N]?" Matt asked, his voice, you were relieved to hear, was still somewhat strained as yours. You immediately opened the window on your laptop, more than happy to put the incident behind you. At least until you could cool down a bit.


End file.
